


Magical Misfire

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkelot, F/F, Modern AU, kink: tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gwen sighed, long-suffering after several years of having a girlfriend who was also a witch.</em> Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'tentacles' challenge at kinkelot on LJ.

It started with a spell gone wrong. Gwen wasn't exactly sure what Morgana had been trying to do in the first place, but here they were.

"Oh god," said Morgana. "Sorry!"

Gwen sighed, long-suffering after several years of having a girlfriend who was also a witch. "Can you fix it?"

"Um, give me a second."

"You know, next time you should just give me some advance warning so I can go over to my dad's or something," Gwen said, looking at herself ruefully. "At least I'm not a toad this time."

Morgana looked appropriately sheepish. "Oh, hang on, I see what I did wrong. That was pretty stupid."

"Just a bit."

Gwen got up to go and examine the damage in the mirror. She gaped, then shrugged her shirt off to have a better look. The tentacles were everywhere. They curled gently outwards and upwards from her torso, her hips, her shoulders.

"Gwen?" Morgana came to stand beside her, looking worried. "You okay? Come back so I can put you back to rights."

"I'm fine, I just --" Gwen trailed off, still staring at her reflection. "I can _move_ them."

She demonstrated, moving one tentacle to push back Morgana's hair. Morgana reached out and laid her hand over the tendril, and Gwen gasped.

"Oh," Morgana said.

"Oh," Gwen agreed.

"Do you want to --" Morgana started.

"Do I want to what?"

"Wait a while, before I reverse the spell."

"Um," said Gwen. "Maybe?"

Morgana's eyes gleamed.

Gwen ducked her head, embarrassed, but she kept reaching out with this new extension of herself, slow and questioning. She could feel Morgana's skin, she could tell that it was soft and smooth, but other sensations were missing. She couldn't detect temperature, or the finer details of texture. On the other hand, she seemed to be able to feel Morgana's pulse beating faintly beneath her skin.

She could also feel Morgana twitching a bit, and when Gwen came back to herself and looked at her, Morgana was trying not to smile.

"What? You got me into this mess!"

"No, it's not that, it's just -- oh god, Gwen, that's so ticklish." Morgana lost her cool at that point and start giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't see what's so funny," Gwen said in a deep and very ridiculous voice. "I'm about to ravish you like you never imagined in your wildest dreams."

"Oh, Guinevere," Morgana said with a high-pitched squeal, raising a hand to her forehead and mock-swooning back onto the sofa. "Take me, take me now."

Gwen had always been incapable of taking sex too seriously, but all of this was just too much. She doubled over laughing for a good minute, then righted herself to glare reproachfully at Morgana, who had draped herself obscenely over the cushions.

"You gave me _tentacles_ , you are the worst girlfriend of all time."

Gwen couldn't keep a straight face. Morgana took advantage of the situation and reached out to pull Gwen towards her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Or maybe I'm the best girlfriend of all time," Morgana countered. "Are you going to fuck me with them or not?"

"Er," Gwen said, momentarily struck speechless as she felt blood rushing to new and exciting places.

"Tell you what," Morgana offered, "if you can get my bra off with one of those I'll do the washing up for a week."

Gwen considered this as she moved downwards to envelop Morgana in her new appendages, wrapping herself around Morgana's waist and arms and legs, Morgana hitching up eagerly in response. "I'm pretty sure you're doing the dishes for a month for this anyway," she said. "But challenge accepted."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Experiments in Love (Magic Is Not a Science Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192720) by [qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty)
  * [[Podfic] Magical Misfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460388) by [Tamsin_Willoughby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsin_Willoughby/pseuds/Tamsin_Willoughby)




End file.
